Stronger than Before
by Auto The Frogster
Summary: Yuffie's songfic!! I'm back to writing... though some people are probably twitching.... maybe in joy, maybe in pain at my writing.. probably in pain, but.. hey.. I got a reaction, didn't I? ~.^


Hi! I'd like to say.. HI! To three people who really influence my writing. ^_^ Clara, Elly, and Wu. Chibi! J And then.. I gotsta say hi to my two bestest friends! Ray-chan and Tilly-chan.... well, with that said and done... enjoy. ~.^

The song, Stronger, is owned by Britney Spears. Final Fantasy VII, *sniff*, is owned by Square and all of its affiliates. ...I don't even know what affiliates means. Oh well! *Giggles* Enjoy?

Please? ^_^

~*

__

Ooh, hey yeah. 

Hush, just stop.

There's nothing that you can do,

Or say, baby.

[Scene: Yuffie sits peacefully on the roof of her father's house. She ignores the periodical yelling that wafts up to her from Gorkii or Shake, reprimanding her for not being down there and training. She rolls her chocolate eyes, fingering her shuriken, which is lying on the hot roof beside of the young ninja. The teenager yells several colorful insults back down to the 

irritated warriors, then sighs and leans back on the roof.] 

__

I've had enough.

I'm not your property.

As from today, baby, 

You might think that I won't

Make it on my own.

But now I'm... 

[Scene: Yuffie is fleeing from her hometown via Chocobo back, laughing raucously and raising one arm to feel the wild wind rip against it. She closes her eyes, grinning from ear to ear; she's _finally_ escaped that old man. She can actually _help_ Wutai now! The ninja gripps the yellow bird's neck, a fistful of soft feathery plumage clenched between her white-knuckled fist. She ignores the small feeling that arises in her throat, the small voice taunting her with threats of death by wild beasts or neverending hunger. She snorts, suddenly full of confidence: she is a shinobi, born and raised in the proud town of Wutai. Nothing can stop her.]

__

{Chorus}

Stronger than yesterday.

Now it's nothing,

But my way.

My lonliness ain't killing

Me no more.

I'm stronger.

[Scene: Yuffie sits, leaning heavily against the thick, rough trunk of a large tree. She moans pitifully; she's starving and it has been days since her last real rest. The only thought that crosses her mind is the fact that this is unfair. That _she_, a proud and high-class member of the Kisaragi family, was out in the woods, famished and unkempt. She hears a rustle in the nearby shrubbery, and jumps swiftly to her sneakered feet. The ninja leans down, tip-toing 

to behind another looming tree, and peeks her head out to catch a glimpse of the three fighters.] 

__

Than I,

Ever thought that I

Could be, baby.

I used to go with the flow.

[Scene: Yuffie lies on the hard ground, moaning. They had beaten her! How DARE they!! Didn't they know that she was Yuffie Kisaragi, top-ninja and heir to the Kisaragi clan? .....Apparently not. But that didn't matter. She jumped up, conversing with the man who seemed to be the leader of the trio. Decisions were made; she was going to join AVALANCHE. She watches the leader of the group leave and stays behind for a moment, planning.]

__

Didn't really care 'bout me.

You might think that I can't

Take it, but you're wrong.

'Cause now I'm...

[Scene: Yuffie sits on one of the cold, lumby beds in the Ancient building. She sighs, swinging her feet over the edge of it, wiping red, puffy eyes on her arm. The shinobi hitches a sob, whimpering. Why did Sephiroth kill Aeris? Why? Why did he do it? She was good. Just... pure good. Why? 'It doesn't matter anymore,' she sighs internally. 'Screw Meteor, _now _he's gotta pay.']

__

{Repeat Chorus}

Come on now,

Oh yeah.

Here I go, on my own.

I don't need nobody,

Better off alone.

Here I go, on my own now.

[Scene: Yuffie stares, spell-bound, up at the flaming ball of rock hovering tauntingly in the sky. A dangerous chill echoes down her spine, but the teenager ignores it. She had never found Rocket Town to be the most intruiging place, but there she is, stuck in it as Cid and the others were launched into space. 'Count me out.' Boredly as she leans against the inn of the town, she grabs her PHS and dials up Tifa to get the latest info on Cloud. 'Bet he's still a vegetable.' And sadly, she's right.]

__

I don't need nobody,

Not anybody.

Here I go, alright, here I go.

{Repeat Chorus}

[Scene: Yuffie stares, shocked at the ruins of Midgar. The smell of death seems to linger there, giant heaps of scrap piled endlessly, seemingly trying to reach to the sky. She turns her head to glance at the others, who are standing on the still deck of the Highwind. A small whimper escapes her throat, but it goes unnoticed. The others are just as surprised as she. 'Wow...']

*~

Bleh Bleh BLEH!! YUCK!! I hate this.. *Whimpers* I woulda thought that I'd be able to give Yuffsters and Vinnie-kins more credit than these sucky songfics... *Wails* Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! 

^^;; Chibi.


End file.
